You can't pick your relations
by pexbirdo
Summary: It's after epsiode 6 with a big twist
1. The desendants

**Starwars -**

**A new legacy**

Prologue

20 years after episode 6 Luke Sky Walker has had two children, Kez who is 18 and Mikel who is 12. Kez has become a great Jedi even in his young age from his dad's training. Kez now has Mikel as his padawan learner, and both their skills are needed as un-wanted genes begin to show.

Chapter 1

"Ha-ha!" Kez yelled as his small and brand new 'Graviton' starship sped through an asteroid field.

"Master why can't you fly like dad and be more wary of other objects?" Mikel asked.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me master. It makes me sound old, and do I look like dad?" Kez replied.

"No Kez," Mikel answered with a sigh.

The ship wove in and out of the asteroids with such ease and elegance. It's short and incredibly thin, red wings made it very manuverable so flying through the asteroids above Corusant was incredibly easy. As the day time side of the planet could be seen Kez suddenly turned the ship to fly down towards the planets surface. They found the landing pad easily as the coordinates were transmitted by their father to them from the ground.

As they landed Luke could be seen waiting with his new padawan learner Viper. Viper was a little bit of a girl but she was incredibly skilled with a light saber and her skills would have challenged Count Dooku even though she was still only 14. She fought with a double ended light saber like Darth Maul's except hers was blue.

As Kez and Mikel exited the ship their faithful droid R2-D4 followed. Now this little droid used to be called R2-D2 but it's serial number got changed about 10 years before as it had to have a lot of parts swapped after a little incident on Tatooine.

They greeted their father and Viper, and Kez and Luke walked ahead of the padawans as they had some important news of the next mission which they would have to do together.

"Well I don't think either Mikel or Viper should come on this trip," Luke remarked.

"I agree they should stay here and do some research for us in the Jedi archives," Kez said backing him up.

"But if there is a threat from a new sith lord we will have to be careful about what they read," Luke remarked anxiously.

"I know that is why I have asked Kibry to watch over their studies," Kez whispered.

At this the two Jedi were happy so they waked silently into the Jedi temple, which had been rebuilt after the clone wars. The two Padawans headed into the library to start their research where they met Kibry. Kibry was a short and stubby man but was taller than Yoda. He didn't look like much but was a master with the force.

Luke and Kez headed of to their new mission soon after and this left the two padawans and Kibry alone.

"Now Viper," Kibry began, "Do you know anything about your great uncle. Chancellor Palpatine, because this is who we will be studying."

"Not really," Viper asked in an interested tone of voice.

"Well, he was later found out to be a sith lord called Darth Sidious. He was one of the greatest sith lords. Some time ago he died but some say that with the dark side of the force you can bring people back to life!" Kibry stated, "And Master Luke and Kez believe that someone is trying to bring him back to life."

When Kibry said that Viper blushed and began looking worried.


	2. What?

Chapter 2

She then ran off with a book called 'The history of the Jedi' in her arms. Now Kibry and Mikel thought she was just going to the toilet or a girly thing but as they found out later they weren't to see her again for some time.

Kibry carried on with the story to Mikel and they worked through the night researching for Luke and Kez.

Meanwhile Luke and Kez had flown from Corusant and were heading for a remote planet called Kamino where the Republic army of clones had been made. The two were trying to organise some cloning of Jedi that would be overlooked by Master Yoda. The two would be the subject of the clones and would be put into the machine to start the cloning today. All the clones would be different and there would only be about fifty of them but it would help make the Jedi back to how they were before the clone wars.

The two landed safely and made their way hastily to the city as to get out of the rain. The Kaminoan's were very hospitable and offered the two accommodation. But first they headed down to the cloning machine and each stood in one at a time. The machine took all your particles apart and copied them particle by particle, so the subject always came out either asleep or very dizzy. When the father and son had been done they both came out dizzy and were taken to their quarters for little rest. After a long sleep the pair recuperated and planned on seeing the clones as the Kaminoan's had a potion which made the clone be finished growing 100 times faster. Then they used one of the Kaminoan's transporters to take all the clones to Corusant and show Master Yoda.

The journey to Corusant was uneventful and they all arrived safely. All the clones had orange light sabers so that they could be identified easily.

Master Yoda was very pleased and split the clones into groups so that he could teach them how to use the force.

Luke and Kez then went to check on their padawans and found Kibry and Mikel looking panicked and unsure.

"What on Corusant has happened?" Kez asked Kibry.

"Well you know you asked me talk about Darth Sidious with Mikel and Viper," Kibry began, "Well Viper got a bit too interested."

"What do you mean?" Luke replied.

Kibry was now shaking but managed to mutter out, "Well she… erm … kind of joined the dark side and brought him back from the dead!" Kibry was now on the floor crying.

"We didn't know until Master Yoda came in saying he'd seen the two of them and sensed a massive disturbance in the force," Mikel butted in.

"Ok this is extremely bad let's all go to Master Yoda!" Luke demanded.

Luke led the way to Master Yoda but none of them new how bad this really was as they hadn't been involved in the clone wars.


	3. The bad news and it's meaning

Chapter 3

"Dark times ahead, there are," is what Master Yoda was repeating over and over when the group got to him.

"Master are you alright?" Kibry asked worriedly.

"Fine, I am. But in danger, the world is. The sith lord has risen again and another war, I fear," Yoda replied.

Kez and Luke looked at each other and then gestured to master Yoda that they were leaving. They called Kibry and Mikel to follow and left for the graviton. The Jedi and the padawan decided to head to Tatooine as that was where Viper was born and than is where they were probably heading.

It was a long flight that had to be made quicker by jumping to light speed. Luke had learned a lot about flying, but, as he admitted, Kez was an amazing pilot so he flew.

They arrived on Tatooine and headed straight for the town were so many years before, Qui-gon Jin found Anakin Skywalker; Luke's dad and Mikel and Kez's grandfather. They checked all the huts and bars, even the shops, but Darth Sidious and Viper were no where to be seen.

They headed back the ship but just as they were taking off they got a message from a Jedi clone. It said: 'Master Yoda sent me and 2 others to Naboo check on things but things aren't looking too good. A civil war has just begun between the people of Naboo and the Gun-gans. And the one and only Darth Sidious and his apprentice Viper are leading the people of Naboo. We need back up to try and create peace! Please re-transmit this through to master Yoda after you have watched.'

With out saying anything Luke transmitted it to Master Yoda and Kez turned the ship round and began the journey to Naboo.

When they arrived they found the three clones, who had now become twenty, trying to keep the gun-gans in the water so that they couldn't attack. With the groups help they did this but were then to asked to choose which side they were on by the Queen of Naboo, who was under the influence of Darth Sidious and Viper, and the leader of the gun-gans.

Kez then said to both sides, "We are on the side of peace and democracy!" This annoyed both so they both attacked. 24 light sabers lit up quickly, the struggle had begun.


End file.
